Remake Season 8
by Aron18
Summary: Fixing our favorite TV show's last season ;)
1. Winterfell

Everyone gathers at Winterfell in preparation for army of dead (except Cersei and her army). Jon reunites with Sansa, Bran, and Arya. Daenarys and Jon share a few loving moments as she hopes to gain the throne. Jon pledges to her. The Hound and Arya reunite. Arya meets Gendry in the blacksmith as he's crafting. Jaime, Tyrion, Podrick, Brienne, Ser Davos and others all join by a fire for a drink. Jaime officially knights Brienne. Tyrion, Varys, Davos discuss Jon and Dany potentially sharing the throne. Bronn pays Tyrion a visit demanding he gets the castle he was promised. Dany appoints Gendry as Lord of Storm's End. Sansa and Tyrion discuss their past marriage. Jaime and Bran discuss the moment at the tower. Gendry proposes to Arya and offers her to be his queen at Storm's End. She refuses. Dany reveals to Jon that she is pregnant. Tormund and scouts find a boy dead nearby with sigil indicating White Walkers are near.


	2. The Child

Bran experiences visions of the Mad King. He explains to council that the White Walkers are almost to Winterfell and proposes a plan. Bran believes him and the Night King are connected and he can communicate with him and assembles a group of Jaime, Arya, Brienne, Theon, and Edd to accompany his journey. Jon is against the plan and does not believe the Night King can negotiate. Meanwhile, in King's Landing, Euron pledges his love and loyalty to Cersei. Cersei's army assembles with an Iron Fleet and scorpions in preparations for the dragons. Suddenly, a reformed Yara Greyjoy and the rest of Iron Fleet arrive in King's Landing asking Euron be brought back to trial in accordance to his crimes. Cersei refuses, and Yara's fleet is ambushed by the Golden Company, forcing Yara to retreat. Meanwhile, Bran and his group set their march towards the Night King, but get ambushed by numerous white walkers. Edd dies during the ambush and rest rally in a cave nearby. Bran realizes he was wounded during the attack and sees vision of himself handing dagger to children that created first white walker. Children of the Forest see Bran during his vision and plunge him with dagger as well, waking him up instantly. Jaime, Brienne, Arya, and Theon with Bran all retreat back to Winterfell as they see an army approaching. Back at Winterfell, Jon reveals to Sansa and Tyrion about his secret heritage as a Targaryan but hasn't told Dany yet. Tyrion tells Varys, and Varys hints that his loyalties may be shifted now that Jon is the rightful heir to the throne. Gendry hands Jon a reformed sword he's been crafting with Beric in honor of Ned Stark, Lightbringer. Sansa and Dany discuss her love for Jon, but Sansa is still skeptical in trusting her. Dany soon realizes her baby is ready and is prepared to give birth. Jon, Missandei, Jorah, and others accompany her. The baby is revealed to be a boy. Bran and his crew return to gates of Winterfell wounded, warning the others that the threat is almost here. Melisandre returns and tells Davos that they will all die if they don't follow the "prince that was promised." Davos now believes that is Jon.


	3. The Long Night

Jon embraces his newborn child as him and Dany try to think of a name. Sam decides to speak with Jon in private, and tells him that she needs to know about his true self. Jon, unhappy, disagrees. The council meet to devise a battle plan for the white walkers. They reveal that Bran is still injured and in recovery but to their surprise, Dany enters the room and proclaims she will fight for Winterfell. With worries that the dead in the Crypt could be resurrected, Sansa ensures that commonfolk's best hope in being safe is to remain in the Godswood. With a battle plan in set, Jorah and the Dothraki, Greyworm and the Unsullied, Jon, Jaime, Brienne, Arya, the Hound, Beric and others all sit at the front gates while Sansa, Tyrion, Sam, Theon watch over the commonfolk in the Godswood. The battle ensues as the White Walkers begin to collapse on WinterfellThe Dothraki and Unsullied take hits in numbers as white walkers begin to enclose on the gate and into Winterfell. Several fall in battle, including Lyanna Mormont as she kills a giant, and Beric as he tries to save Arya from a hoard of white walkers. Dany rides in with Rhaegal as her and the Night King's dragon begin to battle, but Rhaegal is injured. Jon rides in with Drogon, however, and saves Dany and ultimately kills the undead dragon. The Night King soon emerges, and Dany sets dracarys on him but he is unaffected by the fire. Jaime and Brienne are trapped by a hoard of ww, but Arya and the Hound save them. Brienne dies from her injuries.The Night King and wights manage to reach the Crypt. The Night King gazes over Ned's and eventually Lyanna's tomb. Melisandre confronts them and sacrifices herself with fire, completely destroying the wights in the Crypt. The Night King survives. Jon with Rhaegal Dany with Drogon continue burning white walkers outside the gate, but Dany soon tells Jon to head for the Godswood and aid the rest. Wights breach the Godswood and start attacking the commonfolk. Sansa is kidnapped and held captive along with Arya and Jon.The Night King emerges from the fire ready to execute the Starks. Drogon suffers a spear through the chest and lands, leaving Dany alone in an ambush, Jorah comes to her defense. Bran confronts the Night King with Jon and co. watching. He looks at the Night King as they both place their hand on the weirwood tree. Jorah dies defending Dany as he holds off the ambush. Jaime grabs Tyrion and explains they must head back to King's Landing and will not die here. Missandei notices their desertion and follows in pursuit. After a couple moments, the White Walkers begin to retreat, with the Night King and the remaining wights leaving Winterfell, as well. Jon asks Bran what he did, and Bran answers by saying, "I made a promise."


	4. Family

The living mourn the dead following the battle. Dany insists they turn their attention to King's Landing as she feels she can deal with the walker threat after claiming the throne. Dany notices Jamie, Tyrion, and Missandei missing. She appoints Varys as Hand of the Queen for the time being. Dany collects her group of Jon, Davos, Theon and the Iron Fleet, some Unsullied and Dothraki to march South. Sansa and Bran stay behind with the child in Winterfell. Jaime and Tyrion disguise themselves as they walk amongst King's Landing. Jaime insists Tyrion trusts him. Missandei tracks them down and finds them in a bar, hoping to take them back as prisoners. However, they're ambushed by Lannister guards and Missandei is kidnapped. Back in Winterfell, Bran endures more visions of the White Walkers, and starts to regain some feeling in his legs. Jaime heads to the Red Keep alone and confronts Cersei, offering a request to come to terms with peace, as Dany has 2 dragons and the chance of winning is slim. Cersei refuses and casts him away. At the front gates of King's Landing, Dany's army faces the Golden Company and Cersei as they discuss terms. Dany sends Varys to tell her that there's still hope for peace and innocents don't have to die. Cersei responds by bringing out Missandei, who is in chains. To the shock of Dany and Greyworm, Cersei has Missandei executed. Dany leaves enraged. Jon approaches a broken-down Dany, who says the only way to win is with force and fear, and she's willing to do whatever it takes. Jon reluctantly agrees and comforts her. Dany reveals she still hears what she believes to be her father (the Mad King's) voices. A small council is gathered as Dany devises a plan to completely blitz the city, primarily heading for the Red Keep. Varys detests saying that innocents will die, and states that if she hears the Bells of Surrender that she needs to stand down. Dany doesn't give a straight answer. Afterwards, Varys meets with Jon to express his concern over Dany, saying she's not in control of her actions and will do something reckless, just like her father. Jon defends her and pledges her as his queen. Varys disagrees, revealing to Jon he knows about his heritage and believes he is the one fit to rule. He switches his loyalty to Jon and says he needs to do what's best for the realm. Varys tells Jon he plans on plotting against her, and it's up to him whether to tell her or not. Gendry meets up with Aria in King's Landing, stating he will fight for her no matter what. Arya and the Hound talk about their true motives, with Arya wanting to kill Cersei to finish her list and the Hound wanting to face his brother (the Mountain). Both look at each other with uncertainty. Varys begins writing anonymous letters in his chambers, in regards to Jon being the rightful heir to the throne. He hears footsteps at his door, Greyworm and the Unsullied are hear to excort him. On the Dragonstone pier, Jon and Dany are awaiting him, with Dany aware of his betrayal. Jon looks at Varys and apologizes, but Varys understand that loyalty and love is a tough thing to break. Dany executes Varys by fire. Dany's army marches forward King's Landing in preparation for battle. She gives a speech demanding death to all the Lannisters, Cersei, and whoever stands in her way. Arya looks at a distance with concern.


	5. The Bells

Both sides of the army prepare for war at the gates of King's Landing, the Dothraki, Unsullied, and Golden Company. Cersei looks amongst the Red Keep. Meanwhile, on the sea, Theon prepares his remaining Iron Fleet for battle against his brother, Euron. The battle begins with Dany and Drogon burning through the front gates of King's Landing. And both armies prepare for all out war. Jon leads the charge with Davos at his side. Jon, Arya, the Hound fight. Their armies seem to be holding off the Lannisters. Dany sets fire to the Lannister army as well as several Scorpions. Meanwhile, on the sea, Theon and Euron's fleet go back and forth, however, Theon sees he is outnumbered. Rhaegal comes to the rescue and sets fire to numerous amounts of Euron's ships. As Jon's army enters the city, Cersei responds to the attacks by setting wildfire to nearby structures, killing innocents as well as crippling fighting soldiers. Tyrion remains on the grounds trying to save as many civilians as possible. He comes across Jon as they exchange looks. Theon and Euron's ships are reducing rapidly. Theon and a group of men manage to get on Euron's ship and Theon begins to battle Euron. Both suffer serious wounds but Euron ends up with the knife at Theon's throat, ready to kill him, when all of a sudden, ships can be heard in the distance. Yara and her fleet come in and dispose the rest of Euron's ships. Theon stabs Euron. Yara meets with a dying Theon, mortally wounded, and Theon tells her as least he didn't die far from the sea. Yara grieves over her brother's death. She slits a dying Euron's throat. Meanwhile, on the ground, Jon, Arya and co. find themselves losing men, but are quickly saved by Jaime, who rides in on horse. Jaime, with Jon's army push through the hoard of Lannister men. The bells of surrender begin, and Jon and the rest of his army stop attacking. Dany and her dragons stop, but just when the bloodshes about to end, a scorpion from the Red Keep strikes Rhaegal in the throat, killing him. Dany, now engulfed with grief and anger, begins setting fire to the city, burning innocent women and children in the process. Greyworm and the Unsullied initiate the fight again. Arya and the Hound head for the Red Keep, Jon notices the decimation they're causing and tries to restraint his army. Tyrion is in awe of the destruction and people dying. Jaime aids in saving people but is mortally wounded when a fire blast gets too close to him. Dany sets fire to the Red Keep. Cersei, Qyburn, and the Mountain plan their escape.

Arya and the Hound reach the doorsteps of the Red Keep. The Hound advises Arya to go as he has to take care of some business. Jon and Tyrion witness innocent children being burned to death around them. Jaime reaches the staircases of the Red Keep but realizes he is too wounded and succumbs to his injuries, a shadow is seen huddling over him. Cersei, Qyburn, the Mountain run into the Hound on the way out. Cersei sends men to deal with him but the Hound disposes of them quickly. The Mountain, knowing he needs to fight his brother, steps forward against his queen's wishes. He crushes Qyburn's skull on a rock, killing him. Cersei manages to escape the brotherly feud. Clegane Bowl begins. Cersei, now alone, is trying to escape the crumbling Red Keep, but soon realizes her end is near, and breaks down in tears. She begins to lose hope when she sees a wounded Jaime, crawling torwards her. She quickly comes to his company and says how she loves him and wants them and their baby to live. Jaime says they're the only thing that matters and the two begin to hug, when all of a sudden Jaime plunges the dagger straight into Cersei's heart. Cersei, laying down on her own blood and last breaths, looks up to see Arya, who had been wearing Jaime's face the whole time. Arya says a Stark will be the last thing you see before you die. Arya leaves Cersei to die in the crumbling Red Keep. The Hound and Mountain fight blow for blow. The Hound is wounded but stabs the Mountain multiple times, the Mountain does not die. Arya joins the battle and her and the Hound begin fighting the Mountain. The Mountain is about to stab the Hound, when Arya steps in front of the blade, stabbed straight through the chest. The Hound roars in anger as he comes to Arya's company, telling her she's the most stubborn woman he knows. Arya thanks him for everything, and dies from her injury. The Hound, enraged with grief jumps into the Mountain as they fall through the Red Keep and plunge into the fire below.

The battle ends, and most the city desamated, Jon , Davos, and Tyrion look with complete shock. As Jon is walking through the rubbage, a white horse is seen in the distance carrying a body. It is revealed to be Arya and Bran as a warg as the horse. Gendry joins Jon, and they both weep.


	6. The Mad Queen

Jon looks over Arya's body as he mourns. Dany tells him shes sorry for his loss. Gendry returns to Storm's End. Tyrion looks amongst the rubble and destruction in King's Landing, he finds his brother's golden hand amongst the rubble and eventually Cersei's dead body. He weeps in sadness. Meanwhile, Jon tries to prevent Greyworm fron executing Lannister soldiers, he does so anyways. Dany steps out with Drogon as they claim their victory in front of the Dothraki and Unsullied army. Dany tells Jon they can now begin their rule together but the war is not over. Tyrion approaches Dany, and she accuses him of desertion. Tyrion accuses her of slaughtering a city and throws his Hand of the Queen pin down the steps. Dany has him arrested and tried for his crimes. Davos tells Jon to be careful, as he's as much of a threat to her as anyone with his heritage. Jon talks to Dany about the massacre but she justifies her action. She takes a seat on the Iron Throne. Jon visits Tyrion in his cell, and Tyrion tells him he's not afraid of dying and has accepted his fate. He tells Jon he needs to make a decision, that he believes that Varys was right and that he is the rightful heir and fit to rule the Seven Kingdoms due to Dany losing her way. He also mentions how Jon lost most of his family to war, and that the bloodshed needs to stop. Jon, conflicted, leaves. Dany sits on the Iron Throne, enduring flashbacks of the first time she saw the throne covered in ash and snow. She also receives more flashbacks of her dad's insanity. The Unsullied and Dothraki gather around as Dany prepares for Tyrion's execution. Tyrion claims she revealed her true colors, and that if he had known of her madness she never would've helped her. Dany, enraged, prepares to burn Tyrion, but Jon steps in the way. He tells her to let him go, that he is not a threat and killing him won't make a difference in power, but Dany refuses and says all that betray her must die. Jon stands in her way. Dany, accepting Jon's betrayal, sets fire to him, with Tyrion and armies witnessing. The fire does nothing, however, and Jon steps out half-naked, revealing to Dany and everyone his Targaryan heritage makes him succeptible to fire. The Dothraki, in shock, notice Jon is the one true heir and start attacking the Unsullied. A full on battle breaks out. The Unsullied attempt excort Dany back to the throne room safely. Tyrion flees. Jon guts through Unsullied as he tries to reach the throne room. Greyworm stands in his path and they battle. Greyworm takes Jon toe-for-toe but Tyrion comes in with a dagger and stabs Greyworm in the back. Jon shows mercy and leaves Greyworm. Tyrion tells him there's no going back and he wishes him the best of luck as he hands him Lightbringer. Jon, covered in dirt and blood, enters the throne room, Dany this time standing in front of it. She knows her claim to the throne is threatened, and Jon tells her his true heritage. Dany tells him he loves him, but she has visions of making the world better. Jon tells her tyranny won't make the world a better place, especially for the newborn child. Dany and Jon embrace, with tears in their eyes. As soon as Jon lets his guard Dany stabs him with her dagger. She tells a wounded Jon that her whole life and legacy has led up to her being on the throne , and that she needs to make a better life for their child. Drogon, seeing her mother's tyranny, strikes Dany. He then sets fire to the Iron Throne melting it entirely and sets off to an unkown location. Jon is left their weeping over a dying Dany.


	7. Epilogue

A year has gone by, Tormund and Jon are seen North of the wall with a group of wildlings. Jon has his child with him. The group approaches an ice castle. Tormund and Jon share a look and they both nod. Jon takes his child and approaches the castle alone. Jon approaches a gate and is quickly approached by wights. He tells them he is unarmed and they let him proceed. Jon enters the throne room, where he sees the Night King and a placeholder for a child. Jon sets his newborn son down on the placeholder, with tears in his eyes. The baby starts crying. Just when the Night King is about to approach the child, Jon takes the Dragonglass dagger fron under his child's robe and stabs the Night King in the heart with it, shattering him and all the other white walkers and wights in the castle. Jon takes his child and reports back to the wildlings. Meanwhile, in Harrenhall, where Bronn has ruled, Tyrion, Podrick and Sam are seen visiting a dying Bronn in his deathbed. Bronn says it was the greyscale that got him. Tyrion offers that Sam can help him recover but Bronn refuses, insisting he wanted to go from this world. Tyrion confirms that he has taken position as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch in accordance to his mistakes, and he believes he can make good living out his days beyond the Wall helping a civilization he has not yet failed. Bronn asks what is the state of the world and Tyrion proclaims that Jon has taken the Iron Throne and rules Westeros with his council, while Sansa is Queen of the North. Tyrion states how much he believes in both of them. Tyrion and Sam leave and Sam is seen holding two books. One is the "Song of Ice and Fire" that he's been writing, while the other is the Kingsguard profiles that he gives to Tyrion. Tyrion thanks him and flips through the pages, seeing Jaime's profiles incomplete. He takes a pen and begins writing under Jaime. In Westeros, Jon is seen sitting on the Iron Throne, with Sansa and eventually Bran there to greet him. He thanks them and tells them this wasn't the position he wanted to be in, but he feels it is best for the people. Bran tells them there is still work that needs to be done. Later that night, Jon puts his child to rest and begins to lay down and think about Dany and how much he left behind with her. He's suddenly woken from his sleep gagged and with a bag over his head as an unidentified group takes him to a weirwood tree. They remove the bag over Jon's head and it is revealed to be the Children of the Forest. They tie Jon to the tree and stab him with a Dragonglass dagger, as he screams in pain and the scene cuts to black. In the final scene, Sansa walks up to the Iron Throne, where she sees Bran sitting on it. She asks him where is everyone, including Jon and his child. Bran tells her that Jon let his emotions get the better of him, Dany let her emotions get the better of her driving her mad, and their brother Robb had his love for a woman killed. His claim is that emotions and feelings have led to the downfall of kings and houses for many years. He reveals his purpose as the Three-Eyed Raven is to rebuild the world to be driven by emotionless power and strict rule. Bran says the Night King had that power, but didn't utilize it for good. Sansa tells him he's insane, and to her horror, she sees Jon, Dany, Arya, Davos and others emerge from the dark with blue eyes. Bran asks her if she's with him or against him.


End file.
